In certain architectural applications it may be desirable to provide a molding or architectural member in a window or other opening of curved contour, to frame the opening with a band conforming to the contour of the opening, for strength or decoration. In other applications, it may be desirable to frame a two-dimensional display or sign blank having a curved edge with a molding having a decorative flange or band for retaining the display, and which conforms closely to the curved edge thereof.
It is difficult to form a molding or other unitary element of substantial cross-sectional thickness by transversely flexing the element because stresses are induced upon those flexed portions along the plane of the bend, due to the contraction and expansion of the inner and outer portions, respectively, relative to one another. Unless the element being formed has exceptional elasticity, the result is pleating, warping and/or tearing of the material.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to overcome, or at least to substantially reduce the effects of stresses induced in a molding or other structural member due to transverse flexing of the member, and to this end it is proposed to provide a composite molding structure having transverse flexibility.